1. Field
The embodiments of the invention relate to exercise devices or machines, and more particularly relates to elliptical exercise machines having angle-adjusting mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
Without limiting the disclosed embodiments, an elliptical trainer, also called a cross-trainer or an X-trainer, is a stationary exercise machine to simulate stair climbing, walking, or running.
The elliptical trainer does not cause excessive pressure to the joints as the two legs simultaneously share the burden, hence decreasing the risk of impact injuries.
The elliptical trainer typically includes two pedals capable of being stepped by a user. For conventional elliptical trainers, the track of the pedals cannot be varied.
Taiwan Patent, Publication No., M403355, entitled “Rising Device for Elliptical Trainers,” discloses an elliptical trainer with a rising device that can adjust the track of the pedals. As shown in FIG. 1, the rising device 40 comprises a motor assembly 403 including a motor 4031, a screw 4032, and a thread tube 4033. The motor 4031 can drive the screw 4032 to rotate and to make the thread tube 4033 moving in the direction away from the motor 4031. The stick 4051 of the rising device 405 is pushed by the thread tube 4033, causing the wheel 413 sliding on the ground and the guider 402 above the frame 401 rotating about two ear parts 4021. An angle is therefore present between the guider 402 and the frame 401, and the tracks of the pedals are thus varied. The entire contents of above-mentioned Taiwan Patent are incorporated herein by reference.
Yet there is still a need for an elliptical trainer that can reduce cost and increase stability and varieties of exercise.